


Rise of Riddler

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ed is mentally ill, Jim has regrets, Kissing, M/M, Some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Jim has been chasing Ed all over Gotham, finally he catches him, and gets to have one final talk with him.





	Rise of Riddler

Jim looked down at the man who knelt before him. In the back of his mind he could picture the Ed he knew a few years back, the tall lanky young man with the crooked dorky smile. The one who was determined to help him as much as possible on any case he thought his talents might become valuable. Ed had looked up to Jim, had admired him, considered him one of his only friends once upon a time. So much time had passed since then and as he stared into the manic brown eyes that met his, he flashed back to each sign that Ed hadn’t been okay. 

He had done such a terrible job of hiding it, he hadn’t even really been hiding it. Jim would notice from time to time, once in a blue moon he would ask if Ed was alright and when he replied that he was just fine, then Jim would move along with his day. He never thought to question before that, if Ed was really sick or hurt or in trouble then he would tell him, right?

Jim thought about the day in the woods, Ed pointing the gun at his head, beneath his manic glee he could tell how hurt Ed had been that day. He had told himself Ed was crazy, that he was a monster and maybe he’d always been one, just pretending to be a good guy for the sake of blending in. Deep down Jim knew better, he remembered the Ed from when he started at the GCPD. He’d been sweet, nervous in his mannerisms, but he’d been kind and quite handsome.

“The great detective finally managed to capture the Riddler, you must be quite proud of yourself, Jimbo.” 

Ed laughed, the sound sickening and completely insane. Jim couldn’t help the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach, this was not the man who he used to call a friend.

“This isn’t how I wanted things to turn out, Ed. What happened to you?”

The laughter slowed to a stop, a tight-lipped smile was firmly placed on Ed’s face as he continued to stare up at Jim.

“Really, you’re asking me that old question again? Please Jimmy, look at me. You can’t tell me you aren’t impressed by what a glorious being I have turned myself into.”

“Cut the crap Ed, I know this isn’t really you. I know there’s still a man beneath all of this who isn’t completely insane.”

He needed to believe somewhere buried underneath all of this that Ed was still there. 

Jim didn’t react when Ed awkwardly got to his feet, hands still cuffed behind his back. He took an unsteady step towards Jim, blood ran down the middle of his cut bottom lip. 

“This is me, this is who I was always meant to become.” 

He had a hard time believing it was too late, that this was the reality the two of them were residing in. He felt that Ed was far from reality, he was in his own self-created world and doing his hardest to pull everybody in along with him.

Jim placed a hand against his cheek, thumb lightly brushing against the large cut on his cheek. Dark circles made his wide eyes look tired, Ed looked like he hadn’t slept in days maybe even weeks. Jim could guess that he hadn’t eaten either, his tight-fitting suit fit him too perfectly allowing him to notice just how much weight he had lost since the last time they had seen each other. 

“I’m sorry Ed, I should have noticed when you weren’t doing okay. I should have done more, spent more time with you instead of acting like you were okay even when I knew that you weren’t. I shouldn’t have let them lock you away in Arkham, I knew they wouldn’t give you the proper treatment you need in there, and then Penguin busted you out. I should have done something more, I wasn’t a good friend to you, and I’m sorry.”

Ed’s smile dropped completely, the manic glee that filled his eyes faded away as tears filled his eyes.

“Why does everybody keep saying I need help? I don’t need help, I need Oswald, and I killed him. I kill everybody I love, I even tried to kill you.” He shouted at him, a deep frustration lacing his words.

Jim moved his hand to the back of his neck, fingers curling against his skin. He pulled Ed closer until his body was against his, he pressed his lips to Ed’s kissing him hard. Ed whined at the pressure against the cut on his lip, Jim’s tongue swiped across the wound tasting the metallic tang of his blood. He heard the jangle of metal as Ed pulled at his restraints, Jim placed his other hand on his hip holding him against him. He broke from the kiss resting his forehead against his, Ed’s eyes were focused on his lips, he leaned back in for another deep kiss, tongue pushing past Jim’s lips invading his mouth.

Jim stroked his fingers up through Ed’s now messed hair, his fingertips pressing against his scalp. Ed sighed into the kiss, a moan escaped him when Jim pressed a kiss against his jaw.

Approaching sirens sounded in the near distance, Jim reluctantly broke away from Ed putting a distance between them. 

“Thank you” Ed whispered

“For what?”

He shrugged looking back over his shoulder towards the approaching cop cars.

“Making me feel wanted, even if it was just for a second.” He answered as he looked back to him.

Tears fell from his eyes even when a large grin broke out across his face. That was the night Jim swore he witnessed Edward Nygma die and The Riddler fully come forth.


End file.
